feels_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Vs Kat: Confessions
Coop Burtonburger slowly treaded up the stairs to his room with a knife in his pocket. He was grounded for the thousandth time for something he didn't do-the cat did. But who would believe him? Apparently, Coop decided that he couldn't take any more of this. Whenever he tried to foil Kat's plans, something would get destroyed, or most likely blow up, and Coop would be the one to blame. Everyone wished he was more like his little goody two-shoes sister, Millie. He decided to make everyone-especially Kat-happy by putting an end to his life. Besides, the only ones who would miss him would be Dennis, Fiona, and Phoebe. After Coop closed the door and the blinds, he pulled the knife out of his pocket. He was about to stab himself, but then he hears a scream. Startled, he swivelled his head to find his little sister, Millie, standing in the doorway with a horrified look on her face. It was then Coop realized he had forgotten to lock the door. Millie raced over to her brother and knocked the knife out of his hands before he could do anything. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked him, pointing to the deadly object lying on the floor. "I'm doing what should've been done a long time ago!" Coop yelled, tears building up in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Millie asked. "Oh, as if you don't know! Every time something goes wrong, I'm the one you blame. No one else believes me when I say Kat is an alien and that he's the cause of all these problems, not me! I'm sick of hearing, "Why can't you be more like your little sister!" So instead of being something I always was until that purple rat came into our lives, I've decided to commit suicide." Coop snapped, tears of anger falling down his face. He reached for the knife. "NO!" Millie screamed, pulling him away. "Please, don't do this," she begged. "And why shouldn't I?" Coop asked. He was surprised to see Millie crying. She almost never seemed to care about him. "Because you don't know how much I envy you," she whispered, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Coop's eyes grew wide with surprise. His little sister-the sweet little greenie girl that rarely did anything bad, never got grounded, and everyone adored-was jealous of him-the boy that was always blamed when something went wrong, was always grounded, and almost everyone despised. "You're jealous of me?" Coop asked, very confused at what Millie just said. She nodded. "You have real friends. They believed you when you said Mr. Kat was an evil alien. Dennis and Fiona never blame you when something's broken or blown up, although I never liked it when you blamed Mr. Kat. They stick up for you, they help with any problem you have. Phoebe and I fight all the time, but she's the only friend I have. Besides, Fiona and Fiona both love you, but no boy likes me that way." Coop took a moment to let that all soak in. Everyone was fond of Millie, but none of them were actually her friends. Perhaps that was the reason why she always wanted to play her little games with him, her father, and her pet. The part about no boy liking her still surprised him. She was only nine, and she scared most of the boys by being tougher than them. Before Coop could say any of this out loud, Millie spoke again. "And you get to live an adventure every day. Every time you play with Mr. Kat and "foiled his plans", it's an adventure. Nothing exciting ever happens to me in this sleepy little town. I have to be a goody two-shoes, and I can't take it anymore! I hate being a nice, proper, good little girl. I want to be wild and crazy like you. Not following orders, doing whatever I want, and at least get one real punishment." She sighed, "I…I'm sorry Coop." "For what?" Coop wondered aloud. What could she possibly be sorry for? "For always being annoying. For always tattling on you. For always yelling at you whenever you get into a fight with Mr. Kat. For framing you when I ate all the cookies. For saying I've never seen you before in my life. For embarrassing you in front of the whole school by being stronger. But mostly, for not believing you." Millie answered. "I found out yesterday that you were right. Mr. Kat is an evil alien. I found his lair when I was cleaning his scratching post. I just couldn't believe that you were right. I refused to believe that…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence, and started sobbing. Coop gave his little sister a comforting hug. He knew how it felt to have someone you cared about turn out to be evil. He felt like he should tell her, but decided not to. If this was how she reacted to her cat being an alien, then how would she react to the truth about her real dad, and how it affected her and her brother? Someday, Coop thought, I'll tell her everything. When he let go, Millie wiped her eyes. "So, does this mean you'll be on my side?" Coop asked. Millie smiled. "Maybe, I don't think Mr. Kat knows that I know." "Don't worry, he'll probably find out soon enough." Coop smiled. He turned towards the knife. "What should we do with that? If Dad catches either one of us with that, we'll be in big trouble." Millie picked up the knife. "If I get caught, I'll just say Mr. Kat was trying to kill you with this." "You know he'll believe it even less if it's coming from you," Coop said. Millie smirked. "I know, but maybe I'll get grounded along with you." she said, and walked out of the room. Coop smiled to himself and thought, Maybe she isn't so good after all.